Queen Roger
Queen Roger is the owner of the The Beehive, a place in which men can go and escape the realities of the result of the White Flash. Once Brad services a few of Queen Bee's clients, Queen will join the party. Background A straight-shooting crossdresser, Queen Roger was outcasted as a child for his feminine behavior. This ultimately is what has given him such a thick skin. Even before the apocalypse, he has been known to kill people. Appearance and Personality Queen is a cross-dressing male. He dons a fair amount of female garb, apart from a large black beard. His demeanour is rather sour and he isn't afraid to resort to physical violence to make a point. How to invite to Party In order to invite Queen to Brad's party, you must first make your way to the The Beehive. It can found by heading to Muddy Waters, through the bottom right hand door in Area 2 and heading East. Once at the Beehive, speak to Roger and begin the Bee Job mini-game. Here you will 'service' clients by loving them. Service each of the three clients who are "battled", then speak to Roger again. He will then join Brad's party. Battle Queen is a useful party member with strong attack power. His Extort ability is capable of leaving double the mags at the end of a battle, and his Beatdown skills can deal strong, multi-hit damage. If equipped with a bat with additional effects, the Beatdowns can be even more useful. The best example is with the Head Rocker: it would be rare to see an enemy not be stunned after a Beatdown with that weapon. Unfortunately Queen is another party member who suffers from withdrawal, in fact he may be one of the heaviest withdrawal sufferers in the game. When Queen is suffering this status ailment not only do his attacks do little to no damage, but they will frequently flat out miss the target altogether. However, he can still Extort enemies, meaning that if you would like to save on Joy, you can have him sit back and extort and use items. Another one of Queen's drawbacks is his somewhat low SP and kinda costly skills. Meaning that Queen may run out of SP during a fight. Given Queen's obvious drawback of withdrawal vulnerability, characters that can keep the damage up when Queen is sitting back are ideal. Party members that pair well with Queen include Olan, Jack, and Tiger Man. Skills Statistics Statistics analysis Battle Quotes Default Equipment * Weapon: Wooden Bat * Shield: N/A * Head: N/A * Body: Thick Pads * Accessory: N/A Art Queen_HD.png Tips * Queen will spend most of the battles guarding due to his joy addiction. Trivia *He is the very first character to appear in the 'THE GAME' trailer, appearing as a stripper. *Queen bears a resemblance to professional wrestler 'Diamond' Dallas Page, especially the distinctive combination of curly yellow hair/black facial hair. *His ability to equip Manly armor (which mostly consist out of a shoulder-pads) is a reference to him wearing pads underneath the Bra he wears. Category:Characters Category:Party Members Category:Painful Category:Painful Characters